


Echos

by Aquielle



Series: Where My Demons Hide [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruises, Demon!Dean, Drabble, Feels, M/M, Schmoop, Season 9 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquielle/pseuds/Aquielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean poked a finger lazily at the fading bruises on his left hip, the pain of the pressure only an echo of what it had been two days ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echos

**Author's Note:**

> Born from a twitter conversation with Serenhawk about Dean poking at his bruises and how pain echos.

Dean stood in the dimly lit room naked, just staring at himself. His eyes had been black for over two months now and he still couldn't get over how much more he could see this way. Cas shines bright blue, at first it was almost too bright, but the longer he stays the dimmer that light gets. Dean knows that soon Cas will be human, he can only hope that he can join that club again as well.

He poked a finger lazily at the fading bruises on his left hip, the pain of the pressure only an echo of what it had been two days ago. He pressed harder, fingers awkwardly slotting into marks that were smaller and longer than his own. Thoughts of Cas griping at him, sweat slick and panting washed over him as he slams his eyes shut.

Nostalgia hits him like a wave, the first time Cas left a mark on him, it had been an accident. Dean had covered it and kept it hidden like some shameful secret. He coveted the feeling and the deep purple color. Cas had caught him like this staring in naked wonder as he poked at his own marked body. He had scrambled to hide, afraid of the reaction his bruised flesh might elicit. Cas simply pulled him back in front if the mirror and pressed into the welt on his chest.

"Sometimes I forget how fragile humans are" Cas sighs as he gently trails his finger back and forth between Dean's heart and the mark on his pec.

Dean whispers "I'm not really human anymore" never taking his eyes off of Castiel's hand as it makes it's journey, sucking in a sharp breath as Cas pauses to sink into a tender spot.

"Does this make it easier or harder?" Cas asked him, lips ghosting over his shoulder.

"It makes me real" Dean exhales. "Reminds me that I'm not in Hell, let's me know that I'm here, that you found me."

Now whenever Dean does this Cas just stares at him with a look akin to revelation. Dean knows he can't possibly be that fascinating no matter how much Cas will argue to the contrary.

Maybe the angel is just amazed that they are both here, more or less whole and finally together.

Dean looks up from his hands to see Cas standing against the door. "Thank you for not giving up on me." He turns on his heel and walks to Cas who folds Dean into his arms. "Thank you for saving me, even if it is against your best interest."

Cas kisses him slowly, bringing his hands to rest on either side of Dean's jaw so that he can stare into Dean's eyes. "I would give up Heaven itself for you beloved."


End file.
